


Costume Party

by megaotaku98



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys in dresses, Costume parties, Drunken Makeouts, M/M, MinChan rise bitch, based off a commissioned work that was based off a thread, getting drunk, halloween fic, things almost get frisky but then dont
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaotaku98/pseuds/megaotaku98
Summary: Chan and Minho lose a bet- and have to dress up as magical girls for Halloween as punishment.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, side jilix - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 149





	Costume Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hello!!  
> So last November I made a [thread](https://twitter.com/goldenjung9497/status/1197007841380319238) about Stray Kids as anime girl protagonists   
> And last summer I was commissioning people to draw more minchan art because there just isn't enough! And that overlapped with the "skz in skirts" trend, so I commissioned Marzia to draw minchan as [magical girls](https://twitter.com/marsipan_art/status/1287876932516761600)!  
> And then, because I have no impulse control, I start plotting out a fic idea like the next day. And then earlier this month figured "hey it'd be a good Halloween fic" and I finished it and here we are!
> 
> Small disclaimer- minchan get horny in regards to the dresses (and alcohol); I'm not trying to sexualize/fetishize men in dresses or skirts, minchan get horny because minchan are just horny. 
> 
> hope you enjoy, and Happy Halloween!

In all honesty, they shouldn’t have taken on the bet. Not when it came to Jisung and Felix, and  _ especially _ not when it involved Smash Bros. 

Because those two were absolute  _ beasts _ at Smash. Really, Chan and Minho never stood a chance. But Chan was competitive; and so when Jisung challenged them to a battle- couple against couple- with the incentive that whoever lost would have to wear a costume picked out by the winners to the campus Halloween party, Chan foolishly said "you're on."

They lost. Brutally. It was sad actually, how quickly it happened. Chan was at least decent at Smash and held his ground for a little while, but Minho was still a newbie button masher who didn't really know what he was doing and died twice from just falling off the map.

And when Chan saw the smirks on Jisung and Felix's faces, he knew whatever he was going to wear was going to be ridiculous _ ,  _ garish, and  _ embarrassing _ .

And he was right, when he was handed a magical girl costume. Sailor Moon, to be specific, as told by the tag.

"You've got to be kidding me," he said, giving Jisung a dead stare, "you're joking. This is a joke."

"Nope~" Jisung said, snickering, "you two are going to look  _ so _ pretty~"

That's it. Chan was going to strangle Jisung. They would never find his body.

"Why is mine pink?" Minho piped up, examining his all over.

"You look good in pink," Felix answered, "plus that one has cat ears."

"Cat ears? I'm sold."

Chan turned to gape at his boyfriend.

“You can’t be serious Minho,” he said, in utter disbelief.

Minho just shrugged. “C’mon Channie, it can’t be  _ that _ bad, can it?”

  
  


Felix opened the door to the house the party was at, and the rest of the group followed through the doorway. Immediately they were getting a  _ lot _ of attention. Minho was taking it in stride, throwing winks every which way as he flaunted himself in his Mew Strawberry costume. Chan, however, kept trying to tug his skirt down to cover a little bit more of his legs. It was so  _ short _ , it felt like he was flashing everyone.

“You know, this isn’t really that bad,” Minho said as they headed towards the kitchen to get drinks.

“Says  _ you _ ,” Chan grumbled, “your skirt isn’t three centimeters long.”

“Oh c’mon, it’s a leotard you’re not going to expose anything. Besides...you look hot~” Minho responded, giving Chan a long look up and down.

Chan huffed. “You always say I look hot, not a valid argument babe.”

“Look don’t worry about it too much, okay? We’ll have some drinks, we’ll dance a bit, we’ll have a fun time, and then we’ll go home and change back into normal clothes.”

Someone passed by and said “nice costumes” with a snicker. Chan whined and tried to tug his skirt down again.

They each grabbed a drink and then Minho tugged them downstairs to where the dancing was. Chan let himself get distracted by the music and by his boyfriend grinding against him. Eventually they both got pretty drunk and Minho managed to convince Chan to say “Channie Prism Power, Make Up!” which he did, giggling the whole time. He then tried to get Minho to say “Mew Mew Minho Metamorphosis!”, however Minho couldn't even get through it because he was laughing too hard. Chan proceeded to call him Mew Minho for the next few hours, as they got more and more intoxicated.

Eventually the dancing shifted to drunkenly making out against the wall; Minho grinding on Chan's thigh, Chan grabbing Minho's ass underneath his dress. Chan's hair was all messed up, the space buns falling out. Minho's cat ears were askew.

Eventually they were interrupted by Jisung, who said that they should head back.

"I thought this was going to be funny, but now you guys are just acting horny and it's gross," he said, arms crossed.

"Hey man... th's was- was  _ your _ idea," Chan replied, words slurring.

"Yeah," Minho added, "s'not  _ my _ fault Chan looks sexy in a skimpy dress."

"I hate you guys," Jisung complained, "c'mon let's go find Lix, I think he's still dancing."

They found Felix, who was indeed still dancing. Jisung walked up to him and while the music was super loud, he could still be heard saying "the lovebirds are totally smashed, we should go."

Felix pouted, not wanting to end the fun already, but he glanced over at Minho and Chan and saw that they were, indeed, completely smashed. Jisung led the way back out of the house, stopping every so often to greet people or say goodbye. 

Minho's and Chan's apartment was close by, so they were able to walk back rather than need to call a taxi. Jisung helping Minho walk, Felix helping Chan. They dumped the couple off at their apartment and then went back to the party to socialize some more since it wasn't super late yet.

Minho and Chan, now alone and still drunk, decided to continue what they were doing earlier and went back to eating each other's faces. Except now they were on their bed, and not against a wall.

Minho was the one who started unzipping Chan's costume, and Chan gladly let him pull it down before just taking it off completely. Chan also started tugging off Minho's dress as well, and they just kept pulling things off until they were down to their underwear. Minho started kissing down Chan's chest, down his abdomen, while Chan lay back on the bed and…...started snoring.

Minho paused, moving back up to look at Chan's face. Yup. He was sound asleep. He lightly slapped Chan's face a couple of times, trying to wake him up. Didn't work.

Sighing, Minho gave up, noticing that he too was starting to have difficulty keeping his eyes open. He snuggled up next to Chan, and fell asleep as well.

  
  


The next day- after drinking a lot of water and taking painkillers for the nasty hangovers both of them had- Chan went back to clean up the small mess they made in their room, from having tossed the costume pieces basically all over the place.

"So what should I do with these?" he called out, "toss them?"

Minho walked into the room.

"Hmmm….no, let's keep them," he answered.

Chan gave him a perplexed look. "Why? Do you seriously plan on wearing yours again?"

"Well it depends," Minho said, before smirking a little and winking at Chan, "we didn't exactly finish what we started last night, did we? And you  _ do _ look sexy in that skirt and leotard."

The costumes slipped out of Chan's hands and fell back to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and a kudos if you liked it!
> 
> Follow me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/goldenjung9497)


End file.
